


Spring

by JuniperrBerries (flyingtacorage)



Series: Drunken Stories [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I need to stop writing while drunk, Some Fluff, and a drunk author who loves this series, honestly, like its just happiness, nothing bad happens this time, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingtacorage/pseuds/JuniperrBerries
Summary: Determined to return back to Sakura, Sasuke returns to his home village. As the man that had always remained so cold and distant, making sure others stayed far enough away and ensuring that his emotions were always in check, he was about to open up and let the one person he knew he loved more than anything in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted some drunk fluff from this. I doubt this is even in character for Sasuke but when you're drunk and kept calling him Sauce Can because of a meme, you kinda just go with the flow. 
> 
> So hey, enjoy or not, up to you :)

Konoha hadn't changed much in the time that he had been gone. People were still bustling about the village while young children were running around the roads playing ninja. The only thing that had changed was there was a sense of peace in the air, a sense of calm, and for that Sasuke was grateful.

He didn't miss the stares he got as he walked through his home village. It seems people hadn't forgotten what he did in his past, the trouble he caused for everyone, and they surely didn't forgive him. But, deep down, there was a part of him that didn't forgive himself. He had a desire to go back to where it all began, before his brother sacrificed everything he loved, to save the village. Maybe he would be able to save everyone, including his brother, from a fate worse than death.

But then, what would his life be like? Would he still be the scornful young genin focused only on getting more power? Or would he be happy and easily form never ending bonds with his teammates?

Would he let himself continue to fall in love with Sakura?

The thought of her name brought back the last time he saw her face. Her eyes were full of hope when she asked if she could join him on his journey. And he hated himself for having to turn her down, watching how her face fell at the mention of having to stay home destroyed him. But he had to go on a journey alone, he had to be able to sit and think about everything that had happened up until that moment.

His actions, his words, the blood he shed.. he had to make sense of it all alone because he had dragged too many innocent people into his journey for revenge. He couldn't bare the thought of burdening the one person who had shown his cold and desolate soul the spring sunshine with the aftermath of everything.

The memory of her face flooded his mind and caused him to stop. He could still clearly see her face the night that he left the village. Tears were streaming down her face as she pleaded him to stay. To just give her the chance to make him happy. And he knew that had he stayed, he would've been happy with her. Had he just let her in just a tiny bit, his life would have been so utterly different.

Honestly, he was grateful that he had knocked her unconscious that night. He was sure that she would've followed him on his way to go and meet the sound ninja and ht couldn't bare to think of having to defend her against them. He didn't let her hit the ground that night, he caught her when she started to fall. He placed her on the bench gently, grateful that it was a warm night so she wouldn't have been cold. But watching her sleep soundly on the bench was when he had begun questioning himself, his motives for everything. Was he really ready to break the bonds with everyone he came to know in the village? Was he ready to leave her behind?

He had slipped his hand into hers and sat beside her for a moment, letting his hand memorize how it felt to be intertwined with the soft skin of hers. He spent an hour that night, sitting there with her hand in his, contemplating whether having power was more important than having bonds with people... or if it was more important than having love..

And eventually, he laid her hand back down beside her and gently pressed his lips to hers. Knowing it would just pain him more when he left. But with a last look over his shoulder at her, he vanished into the night.

That night was the night that started it all. His downward spiral into the darkness.

But things were on the mend, he was finally starting to right the wrongs he had done and get atonement for his sins. Life was beginning to get better for him. Slowly but surely.


	2. Chapter 2

With a quick trip by Naruto's apartment, it didn't take long for Sasuke to pinpoint where his cherry blossom haired friend was. He perched himself up on a tree branch and watched as she delicately picked some wild flowers that grew by the river. Her hair had gotten longer, reaching the middle of her back. Truthfully, he loved the way long hair looked on her. The way it framed her face really made the contrast between her hair and eyes more apparent and more enchantingly beautiful.

Her hair was long before when they were genins. Back when he first received the curse mark from Orochimaru. He felt guilty that she had went through so much to keep him and Naruto safe. That he was incapable of helping her. In the end, he did save her. His body accepted the power of the curse mark and he made the sound ninjas that hurt her beg for their lives. But seeing the way she looked at him when she asked him to stop made his stomach drop to the floor. She wasn't afraid of him, thankfully, but her eyes were still laced with fear. A look he had never forgotten.

She had done so much for him over the course of their lives so far. She never hesitated to protect him from Gaara, from the sound ninjas, and gave him unconditional love so many times.. especially when he didn't deserve it. She was a rock in his life, a never changing constant with the warmest heart that drew you in and made you love her even when you didn't plan on ever falling in love. In a world full of black and white people and dull grey skies, she was the brilliant pastel pink flower that stood out among the desolate sea.

With the flowers tucked gently in her arms, he watched as she walked down the bank along the path. Where was she headed to? The only thing he could remember being in that direction was the hospital. Surely she wasn't sick? Or was one of her friend sick? He ran over a list of their comrades in his head and compared it against the ones he had seen since returning to the village. No one he knew of seemed to in the hospital, so what was her reasoning for being there?

* * *

After making sure to stay hidden from sight, he watched her disappear through the front doors of the hospital. He wanted to follow her, to pick her mind about who she was coming to see, but he decided to stay hidden among the trees and wait for the sight of her hair in a window.

_There!_

He watched her open one of the top floor windows and lean out, letting the spring sun rest on her face. A smile played at her lips as she pulled back inside of the room. Frustrated, Sasuke made his way closer to the window in hopes of catching bits of their conversation so he could figure out who she was seeing.

"Will it hurt?"

_Is that a child's voice?_

"No," Sakura's laugh danced through the air, a sound he found himself smiling at "It won't hurt at all. It's just a small surgical procedure to remove your gallbladder. After a few days of rest and a clear check up, you'll be up and back to playing with your friends."

"Will you be the one performing it or will I have someone else taking care of me?"

"I'll be the one performing it. But you need to rest up, your surgery is in a few hours and you need all the strength you can get."

With the last words out of her mouth, he heard the door snap closed. Hearing how soft and kind she was to the children in the hospital made him appreciate her even more. It was as though her heart had no limits to the kindness she portrayed.

He jumped down from the tree and landed beside the hospital entrance. He leaned his back against the wall and waited quietly, hoping she would come out of this door and not the rear entrance. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw her long pink hair pass by him, letting a wave of lavender and cedar wood fill his nose. He had always loved the smell of her perfume, despite him always making sure the smell of it didn't get on his clothing or linger on his cloak.

"Sakura.."

He walked towards her as she stopped in the middle of the path. Her body language was unreadable as she tuned and faced him, a shocked expression playing at her features.

"S-Sasuke.."

He didn't say anything in response. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tightly against his chest. A small part of him felt at ease being able to finally touch her again but he would never let her know that. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, letting the smell of her perfume fill his body as though it was the oxygen he needed to breathe.

"I'm home"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, this chapter made me cry into my vodka

The room was eerily quiet as neither of them dared to speak. The walk to his apartment was silent as well. Was she mad at him for coming home? Was she mad because of the hug? Honestly, he couldn't tell. She kept her face hidden by her hair ever since they sat down on the couch. The lack of sound was maddening so he turned towards her and reached his hand out, only to gingerly bring it back towards him and lay it on his thigh.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for the hug. It won't happen again."

His voice echoed around the room before silence engulfed them again. Damn this was harder than he thought. But could he blame her for how she feels? There had been so many times where he tried to kill her, tried to hurt her, and honestly just wanted to make her hate him so his journey of revenge would be easier but every time she only loved him more. Except now, when he's trying his best to let it be known that he loves her back.

Could her feelings for him changed?

No.. there's no way that's happened right? You don't just stop loving someone, not that easily, not that quickly. But hell, it's not like he didn't give her probably cause to feel that way. All he ever wanted was to push her away, and now that she finally did as he asked, he's changed his mind? He was pathetic.

"Don't apologize, there isn't anything to be sorry for." her voice snapped him out of his internal conversation with himself. She was looking at him now. Her emerald eyes were full of tears, despite the fact that there were some already traveling down her cheek. "I'm just surprised you're home is all. I didn't expect you to be here, much less to hug me. I guess I'm just confused and.. a little afraid."

"Are you afraid of me?"

Honestly, he didn't want to know the answer to that at all. He didn't want to hear that he girl he loves is afraid of him but there was nothing he could do to change her mind if she was. He did know that he would vanish and let her live out a peaceful life away from him if that were the case.

He got up and sat in front of her in the floor, looking up at her face. With every move he made, she shifted uncomfortably and made sure no part of her was touching him. Painful as it was, he let it go.

"No.." she gingerly reached her hand out to touch his face, only to let it fall in her lap. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid that this isn't real, that it's either a dream or another one of your jutsu's."

_Ouch.._

He picked her hand up from her lap and placed it on the side of his face, hold it there with his own hand. "Go ahead," he murmured "Do whatever you need to to prove to yourself that this isn't another jutsu of mine. That this is real. That I am home."

His eyes closed as her fingers traced over his cheek and along his jaw bone. Her touch was gentle, as though she thought he was made of delicate porcelain and she was going to break him at the slightest touch. Her finger traced over his lips and down his neck. The sensation of this wasn't something that he was used to, and definitely wasn't something that he had ever actively seeked out. But he let her continue to trace over his face until she let her hand rest against his cheek, her curiosity satiated for the moment.

"What made you come back early?"

"I wanted to see you"

"Me?"

"Yes Sakura, you."

Sakura pulled her hand away from his face and returned it to her lap. A small frown pulled at his lips as he opened his eyes and let them drink in the emerald fields that were her eyes. Her cheeks were blushed a gentle pink as his words registered with her. Truth be told, he came home for her. He wanted to see her, to love her, to tell her how he felt. As someone who wasn't always able to express his emotions, he wanted to make sure that he expressed what he felt for her as purely and honestly as he was able to.

He returned to his seat beside her without letting his eyes leave her face. This was it, his moment to lay it all on the line and open up to her. But instead, he found himself inching towards her face, his eyes darting between her lips and her eyes. He let his lips rest centimeters away from hers. "I love you" he whispered against her lips before closing the distance and letting their lips connect. He remained frozen there, not daring to move until she did. He waited to feel her hands against his chest, pushing him off of her in disgust. Instead, she melted under his lips, pushing back against his eagerly.

Their lips moved against each other's in a delicate yet yearning rhythm. Not another word was spoken between them two as they began to drink in the ecstasy of the kiss. The way this kiss felt, the way his body felt as though he was filled with electricity.. this was nothing like the kiss he accidentally shared with Naruto. This was passionate..lustful..erotic.. He felt Sakura's hands entwine in his hair, pulling him down over her as she laid back on the couch.

"Wait, Sakura, there's more I wanted to say" he said between kisses, unable to keep himself from pressing his hips down against hers.

_Oh, that was definitely a mistake_

He felt her moan against his lips in response, causing his arm to shake in response. No, he had to get everything off of his chest that he wanted to say to her. This can wait. So he pushed himself back into a sitting position, putting some breathing room between himself and her.

"I love you. That's the honest truth and the full truth. I lied to myself so many times trying to say that I didn't or that I wasn't capable of loving someone due to the road that fate had put me on. But I was lying. I have loved you for so long. And I don't deserve you, not back then and not now. You are the spring sunshine that has warmed my heart and my life."

He looked away and furrowed his brow, cursing his cheeks warming up. This was the truth, the ugly and plain truth. A life without her by his side isn't one that he wants to live.

"And I love you." her voice brought tears to his eyes, "You were lost and alone after losing everything you loved, no one blames you for the path you chose. When humans are in pain, they react differently than normal. At first, my crush on you was infatuation because of your looks. It wasn't until I spent more time with you, learned more about who you were as an individual and saw just how deeply you're capable of loving someone, that I realized that I loved you. I spent so long wanting to just save you from the darkness, to help you get onto the path of happiness, even if that meant never being able to be with you. And now, now you're finally free of the hold that the darkness had on you. I'm so happy you're home."

He pulled her against him, letting his face rest against her shoulder as he cried. He wasn't one for crying, especially not in front of someone, but with everything that had built up inside of him, this was the easiest release. And Sakura just wrapped her arms around him and held him, not a word being uttered between the two.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of that afternoon was quiet. Not much was spoken between the two, they just sat there in silence clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. Now Sasuke was alone in his apartment while Sakura was performing her surgery. Being home, and being with her was easier than he thought it was going to be. He expected her to be angry, to hate him for what he had done to her in the past, but yet she only loved him. It was a kind of love that was too strong for distance, time, or life to be broken.

Hours passed ever so slowly as he waited for her return. He wasn't anxious to see her again, he was.. restless without her here. Like some part of him was missing and he couldn't rest until he was whole. He was about to head out to go check on her when he heard his front door open and close. A sigh of relief flooded his chest as he rose to meet her.

"Sorry it took me so long, the child's heart rate dropped too low so we had to ensure she was okay." she wrapped her arms around him and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's late, we should get some rest. We have all day tomorrow to be able to talk and discuss this more." he said as he felt her stifle a yawn.

A panic filled her as he pulled back. Would he be here when she woke up? Or he would be gone again?

"You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." he turned to lead her to where his room was when he felt her grab his hand. He looked at her quizzically, a small sense of panic filling his chest when he saw her face twisted in fear.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"What if you're not here in the morning?"

His stomach sank at those words. He knew she had a right to feel that way, it wasn't the first time he had come home only to vanish right when she became comfortable. But he was really home this time. Completely.

"Sleep next to me," she blurted out, "I don't want to wake up in the morning alone in your apartment with nothing more than the memories of this day in my head."

And so he nodded, interlacing their fingers together as they made their way down the hall. He didn't know how long he would remain in Konoha but he knew that as long as he had her by his side, he would be home.

No matter where life took him.

The pink haired girl that was now curled against his chest in one of his shirts was his home, his sanctuary, his life.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
